Persona - Monochrome Soul
by Shini Kurogane
Summary: In a new town, a new protagonist arrives, just to meet an accident and lose his memories. With they lost, now must he faces his destiny with his new friends. Can he do it? Can he recovers his memories? Or will he instead find darkness hidden in them? And what about the voices? Who are they? Now let's begin the new stage.
1. Prologue

_Hello everyone, eh, I'm sorry if my English and writing style are a bit bad, it's not my first language you know and this is my first fic. I and my friend suddenly got this idea while we're following a competition back at our school and we've been trying to write this since that. Well, it's been described in the summary, so I think it's better for you to just read it. Any kinds of reviews are accepted, I'm still new after all *Nervous laugh*. Now, I present to you, Persona - Monochrome Soul. I hope you like it. Happy reading._

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

I wake up upon the sound of wheels screeching against the road. "Have we arrived yet?" I ask. "No, we haven't, Sir. The Seishina town is still a couple miles away. There's just a train passing by. Please, if you want you can continue your rest," the taxi driver reply. "Heh, alright," said me as I start to continue my sleep. "Oh, the barrier has been lifted," the taxi driver say. I ignore him and continue to sleep. 'New town, huh. Guess with me living this way, this will always happens to me,' I think. 'Keep moving from one school to another. Sometimes too short that I even haven't made a friend yet. Well, not that I care about it. After all friends are useless, the only thing they can do is just to drag you down and make you unable to forward. So maybe it's a luck that this happened to me. But still, living a life like this is too boring even for me. Even though I have this "power" it's still boring without any decent "enemies",' I think.

'_Hell, I don't even need any friends, moreover this life. I just wish that all of this will end quickly.'_

'_Hm, as you wish.'_

'Huh, whose voice is that?' I think, surprised by the sudden voice. "Huh, w-what happened? The barrier," said the taxi driver, making me more confused. But I don't have any time to think, because in an instant some red lights are going quickly towards me without I even know what that is. When I know it, it's already too late. 'Shit, the train,' I think as the train just crash through the rear part of taxi. And the next thing I know is just some red lights and more red color, and then, darkness.

* * *

><p>'<em>Is, is this how I am going to meet my end? Just like this.'<em>

'_But, but I guess it's alright.'_

'_Are you sure?'_

'_There's still much more opportunity in front of you, you know.'_

'_Ugh, who, who are you? How do you can know so much about me?'_

'_Me, oh, of course I know many things about you. After all, I am you, and, you are I.'_

And then, I see some sort of scenes like a memory. I don't know whose memory is this but with me in each of them I guess them are mine. 'A-are they mine?' I ask. And then I notice, in majority of them is a girl with long dark brown hair, brown eyes, white skin and always smiling when she is with me. 'W-who is that girl? Why is she always smiling when near me? No one has ever smiled when I near them because of my attitude, even my parents that I rarely meet. So, why is she always smiling? Moreover, why can she smile like that?' asked me.

'_Who she is, I can't say. The only thing I can say is that she is one of your greatest and only opportunity and chance on achieving happiness.'_

'_W-what?'_

'_That's all I got to say. The rest is up to you. So I ask you once again. Do you really just want to accept your fate and die?'_

I think of all my past current life and I think that it's better to end it. But, when I see that girl, I just have some sort of feeling that I just can't let go this life, that I must find and know that girl. With that in my mind, I finally make up my decision.

'_My answer is, no. if there's a chance that I can get out of this life I will find no matter how dangerous and perilous the journey to it. That's my answer.'_

'_Are you sure? Is that your final answer?'_

I notice that this voice, which is a male I'm sure, is chuckling, hoping to test my will. So, I will keep my will.

'_Yes, that's my final answer.'_

'_Then, so be it.'_

Suddenly, there is a light that shines upon me. So bright, that I have to shield my eyes with my hands. Not knowing that the voice is starting to disappear.

'_May we meet again, "partner".'_

'_W-what?'_

And then, I lose my consciousness once again. But instead of darkness, I was surrounded by light that is starting to turn into velvet colored one.

* * *

><p>When I regain my consciousness I am sitting in the middle of a room that is surrounded by many shelves that is filled with velvet colored books. So many that I'm sure that this is bigger than the national library.<p>

Then I notice that there are two people in front of me. The one that is in front me is a short old man that is dressed like some sort of a high class gentleman, but the bizarre look and long nose ruin that thought, making him more like an eccentric mad old gentleman. While that is for the man in front of me, the woman on his left is nothing like that. She is wearing some sort of dark blue coat with black socks and blue high heels. She is quite young with pale skin and platinum blond hair, but her yellow eyes and how she is looking ruin that. It's like she is some kind of a cold empress. But I have no time for that because the man is starting to talk to me.

"Welcome, to the Velvet Room. Long time no see," said the man. "L-long time no see, w-what do you mean?" I ask. "Ugh, m-my head. Grah," I say while holding my very painful head. "Ugh." "Hm, looks like, you've encounter an anomaly in your life. But, I don't know whether this is luck or not. Looks like this anomaly has set you into a journey," said the man. "J-journey? W-what do you mean?" asked me, still clutching my head because of the pain. "Hm, looks like your pain is making you can't comprehend any of this. Here, let me help you," said him while moving his right hand. Suddenly the pain is gone, but I still can't hold the feeling that something is missing from me. "Tell me, what is this place? And who are you?" asked me. "Hm, looks like we have to introduce ourselves again," said the man.

"Alright, my name is Igor, one of the residents of this place, the Velvet Room. And the one on my left is my assistant, Margaret," said Igor. "Long time no see, and nice to meet you," said Margaret. "N-nice to meet you too," I reply. "What is this place actually?" I ask. "This is the Velvet Room, a place between reality and dream, light and darkness. Because of the anomaly, you're able to come here. But after all, you still the one who signed the contract, so you always can come in here anytime," said Igor. "Contract? What contract?" I ask. And then, suddenly there is a paper on the table in front of me. On it written, "I chose this fate of mine on my own free will". But the place where my name is supposed to be is blurry. I don't know why, but even if I move my head I still can't see my name. "Why I can't see my name?" asked me. "Because that's not our right to tell you," said Igor. "I see, then what else you can tell me? What about the journey you mentioned before?" I ask. "Ah, yes the journey, as I said before you will face a journey after this. You will be given a year to find the truth behind the anomaly that is the source for your journey," said Igor. "O-one year?" asked me, surprised. "H-how can I complete a journey in only one year?" asked me. "Do not worry, there will be some helps to you along the way, even though the way you will face is filled with peril and danger, with the help you receive you will surely able to pass it. But that is still depends on yourself," said Igor.

"A-alright, then, looks like it's my time to go," said me, while standing and turn to go. "Ah, before that, this," said Igor, while throw a card towards me. When I catch the card, I see that the picture on it is blurry and keep moving. "What is this?" asked me. "Because you lose your "power", then I guess this will suffice for now," said Igor smirking. "Power? What power?" I ask, confused. "That, you must find out yourself. Now, until we meet again," said Igor, while moving his hand and suddenly it becomes dark.

* * *

><p>"U-ugh, my head," I say while waking up, holding my head with my right hand. 'Ugh, w-what is that dream?' I ask in my mind. When I open my eyes, I see myself in a white and green room that I've never seen before. "W-where am I?" I ask. "Ah, finally you awake," said a voice beside me. When I turn my head to see the source of the voice, my mind stops working. There sit a beautiful girl which I've never seen before, but I just have a feeling that she is familiar to me, even though I can't remember the reason. She is very beautiful, not the pretty ones, but naturally beautiful. She has long brown hair, down to his back, warm brown eyes that melt my heart when see her, pale white skin, and the smile, the smile that she gives is making me feel like it's the brightest thing in the world. "It took you long enough to wake up," said her, smiling. "Ugh, who are you? Where am I?" asked me. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself, my name is Kaguya, Hakuran Kaguya. Nice to meet you," said the girl named Kaguya. "N-nice to meet you too," I reply. "This is the Seishina hospital, I found you unconscious and injured near the railroad while going on errand near the outskirts of the town," said Kaguya.<p>

"Found me?" asked me. "Y-yeah, while walking, I suddenly heard a loud noise like two metals crash each other, and when I was there I found you lying on the ground near some kind of taxi's ruins, unconscious and injured very badly. Luckily, the driver was okay as only the rear part was destroyed, so I, him and some of the train's passengers decided to call for another taxi to bring you here," said Kaguya, a bit trembling. "W-what happened then?" I ask, forcing her a bit. "Well, after you got here, the doctors quickly did an operation to save your life. I-it really scary you know, seeing you bruised, battered and bleeding like that. E-even the doctor said that the chance of you surviving was nearly none. I, I'm really scared because of it you know, thinking that I was going to see someone dying in front of me," said Kaguya, now trembling and starting to cry. Seeing her like this makes me soften my voice, "But, I still survived, didn't I? So, please, stop crying, it makes me feel like I'm a bad guy," I say apologetically. "S-sorry, it's just, when I saw you for the first time I just felt like 'I have to help him'. Like that, even though I don't even know you back then. When I saw you, I like had a feeling that you are a kind man, so I decided to help you. And it proved to be right. So, thank you, ….," said Kaguya. "U-ugh, my head," said me, suddenly holding my painful head after hearing her said my name.

I don't know why it hurts so much or why it's sounded like a screech to me, 'It's just my name, …, isn't it?'. Then I try to remember my name, but instead of memory what comes to me is an excruciating pain in my head. 'U-ugh, w-what happened? Why can't I remember my name?' I think. I then trying to remember other things but the only thing that comes is just more pain.

"W-why I can't remember anything?" asked me, confused, while still holding my painful head. "Easy, easy," said Kaguya, while hugging me. Somehow, with she holding me like this, the pain seems to go. After I calm down I ask, "What happened?" "The doctors said that maybe this will happen. You were unconscious for four days, a lot of things happened during that. You hair is starting to turn to white and your left eye turns to blue. The doctors said that they maybe the effects of the stress that you experienced during your coma. The doctors also said that you experiencing memory loss are one of the effects of the heavy accident and stress. But still, I'm glad that you wake up," said her with a weak smile. "W-white hair?" asked me surprised. Then I pull my hair that cover my left hair and see that my hair now indeed white. "Don't worry. The doctors said that your hair will regain its color," said her. "What is my original hair color?" asked me. After all I nearly forget everything that has happened to me during my life. The only thing that I remember is that strange dream. "Black, pure black. So it's a bit strange to see you like this after the accident, but still, I'm glad that you live," said her, now smiling. "Oh, I see. And, the left eye? You said that it is blue, what color was it before?" asked me. "Um, for that, I think you should see for yourself," said her while giving me a small mirror.

There, I see my face for the first time. Besides that it is white, my hair is pretty long, down to half of my neck and the front part is covering my left eye. When I shift it, I see my left eye. It is blue, like what she said before, contrasting with my black right eye. But what make me feel surprised are the horizontal scar that goes from the left of my face to the right through my nose and the vertical scar that goes from a bit on the upper side of my left eye through my left eye to the cheek, making it like a cross-shaped scar when combined. 'But, still, I can cover it with my hair,' thought me, shifting my hair back.

"So," said me. "How do you know my name?" asked me. "Oh, well, the police told me to gather whatever that is left from the accident. And when I got there, I was surprised, nearly all of your things were there and unscathed. Well, the suitcase is a bit dirty and scratched and the cellphone is a bit damaged so some numbers in it are gone but at least it can be used. So I took that time to look up your name. Sorry," said her apologetically. "Don't worry. It's okay," said me. "Thank you. Here," said her, smiling.

She gives me my phone and wallet. When I check my phone, some numbers in it are indeed gone, not like I know whose numbers are them. The only numbers left are mine and my parents, I presume that they are my parents from the family name. When I see mine I see my name.

'_Kurogane Shini, huh.'_

'So, that's my name,' thought me. "And, what about my suitcase?" asked me. "Oh, it's in the patient's belonging shelf on the receptionist. You should be able to take it when you're getting out after they check you up," said her. "I see, but, when I'm out. Where will I live? It's not like know anyone here," said me, frowning my forehead. "Well, you know me. So, how about you stay with me in my home? It's only me and Father after all," said her. "Father? Where do you live actually?" asked me, confused. "At the church, I've lived there with Father, since, since my parents' death," said her, suddenly became gloomy. "I, I'm sorry, I didn't know," said me, afraid that I've hurt her feelings. "Don't worry," said her, becoming cheerful and smiling again. "Sorry, I became like that, it's just, they are very dear to me," said her. "I see. Well, look like I have to accept your offer," said me smiling. "W-what? Oh, okay, I've talked to Father about this and he agrees with me. Then, I'm going to tell the doctors about you regain your consciousness and bring your things to home and prepare your room," said her while standing. "Wait, what?" asked me, confused. "You should see the clock, it is 4 o'clock in the morning and the doctors usually do the inspection at 9 o'clock. So, if you are already healthy they may let you go in the noon," said her chuckling. "Oh, alright, then see you at noon?" asked me. "Okay. Then, see you at noon," said her smiling while opening the door and flailing her hand. "Bye," replied me, flailing my right hand. After she has gone I think to myself. 'So, my name is, Kurogane Shini, huh,' thought me. 'That girl, Kaguya, isn't she? Huh, looks like my life as an amnesiac starts now,' I think to myself while smiling, not knowing the journey that awaits me.

* * *

><p><em>How is it? If it's good or bad, let me know. I'm sorry if my writing is bad, as I mentioned before, this isn't my first language and this is my first fic, so once again I apologize. I will try to update this whenever I can, I'm still at high school after all. So, please, rate and review and also, May We Meet Again. See ya.<em>


	2. Chapter I - Home, or Something Like That

_Hello everyone, I'm so sorry that I can't update sooner. The problem is, well, my compute is broken, no internet and lots of exam. Only now I finally have time to upload this chapter. Well, now I present to you. The official first chapter of Persona -Monochrome Soul. Happy reading._

* * *

><p>Chapter I<p>

Home, or Something Like That

"Faster, Kurogane-kun," said Kaguya. "H-hey, wait for me! I'm carrying a suitcase here!" I reply. After she left, at 9 the doctors did their daily inspection. They were quite surprised by how fast my recovery is after a heavy accident like what happened and how completely healthy I am even though it's just been four days. Because of that, they decided that it's alright for me to go, 'They still told me to have some rest though,' thought me.

After that, at 12 I met Kaguya in front of the hospital and went together with her to her home, or should I say, my going to be home, for now at least, until I regain my memories or someone who recognize me call me. But, for now I'm staying at her home, the local church. She said that the local priest, Father Hidemoto, is a very kind person and that he always took care of her since she became an orphan. I don't know why, but that name, Hidemoto, seems familiar to me.

"Here we are, home sweet home!" shouted Kaguya, pulling me out of my thought. When I look up to see the church, I'm quite impressed. It is a bit old, but it still retains some of its Gothic style architecture and mosaic style windows, which, I must say, quite amazing. "How is it? Cool, isn't it?" Kaguya ask, smiling. "Come, let's go inside," said her, pulling my arm. I just followed her into the church.

"Father, look who is with me!" said Kaguya. There is a priest that was sweeping the floor until Kaguya called him. When he looks up, I see his face, he isn't pretty old, maybe around 40 to 45 years old, with glasses and grey hair. "Oh, Kaguya, you come early," said him, while walking closer to us. "Hm, is this the boy you mentioned before? Well, his appearance actually more handsome than you told me though, moreover with that white hair. Of course you always told me about him every day, hehe," said the priest. "F-father!" said Kaguya, blushing. "Hm, wait, I recognize you. You are Shini, aren't you?" said the priest, looking me closer. "W-what? You know me?" asked me. "Oh, yeah, Kaguya told me that you have amnesia. The truth is, I'm your father's friend. He told me to take care of you when you're being here, don't you remember?" asked the priest.

"I-I," I reply, grabbing my head. The priest smile, "Don't worry, I'm sure that your memories will return," said the priest assuring. "T-thank you, Father," said me. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself, huh. Hm, how about if I tell you anything that I know about your past?" offered the priest. "Oh, thank you. Please tell me," said me. "Hahaha, what an attitude. Alright, firstly my name is Kaihaku, Hidemoto Kaihaku. Hm, about your past, the truth is, I don't know much about it. What, I know is that, in the past, you're a bit shy and quiet. In the past, you often came here at holiday with your parents. I still remember, when your parents told you to do something you just nodded and do it without saying anything. Even at dinner you just you just came, sit and ate quietly without saying anything. You just talked if I asked you something and then you quiet again. Ah, memories," said Hidemoto.

"W-wait, he has come here before? Why don't I know it?" asked Kaguya, surprised. "He came here around 10 years ago. So when he is around 7 years old. And you just came here when you're 10. And even though he came at holiday, you always go with your parents. So of course you never met each other," explained Hidemoto. "What about my parents? What are their jobs?" asked me. "Well, I don't know much about it. The last time I saw your father is 10 years ago, after that we just talk to each other through phone because of his job. But I remember he told me that he is some kind of a president of a company so he has to go to many place often. Because of it you have to change school very often," answered Hidemoto. "What about my mother?" I ask. After I ask he's not answering immediately, but instead he stay silent for a moment before answering. "I'm sorry for saying this. Actually, you've been living with your mother all this time. But suddenly your mother got some kind of illness. And because of it she has to go with your father," said Hidemoto with a sad expression. "Is that, the reason why am I alone?" asked me, saddened by the news.

Suddenly, Kaguya holds my shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. You will be living with us, won't you? You won't be alone, Kurogane-kun," said her reassuring. "Kaguya is right! Now you have a family! Now come with me! I will show you your room," said Hidemoto, asking me to follow him to the corridor of the church. "It's the same room that you used 10 years ago. Because there're many rooms in this church that can be used as guest rooms, I decided to leave your room as it is 10 years ago in case you return here again or there's another boy that needs to stay here. I'm glad that I didn't change it," said Hidemoto as we walking through the corridor.

"Here we are!" said Hidemoto as he open a door. When I come in, I have a feeling that I am indeed have stayed here in the past. The walls are painted with black, blue and silvery white colors, making some kind of waves and spots motives. There's a window that face to outside where I can see the church backyard. There's a quite large bed in front of me and a black colored wardrobe. "How is it? Well, I just cleaned it so that it can be properly used. All of the furniture and paint here was bought by your parents so you might be comfortable during your stay here. About the colors, your parents always say that you have some kind of fascination with silver, blue and the most, black, hence the furniture color. "Heh, you never change, since little until now you always like the color black, even your clothes" said Hidemoto. "I see, so that's why this room feels so familiar and comfortable," said me. "Alright, now I'll leave you so you can arrange your suitcase. After that, come to the dining room, we will have lunch," said Hidemoto. "Where's the dining room?" I ask. "Oh, just continue this corridor and you will find it. And, if you want to ask about anything just search for room that have my name or Kaguya's on the door. I'll put your name later. Your room also has your name on the door so you don't have to be afraid that you might be lost. Now, see you at the dining room," said Hidemoto, exit my room.

After I finished arranging my things in my room, I go to the dining room. When I arrive I see that Hidemoto and Kaguya have already sat with the food already prepared. "Come Kurogane-kun! Let's eat!" said Kaguya. "Alright, alright," said me while taking a seat. "Now, let's eat," said me, trying to take the meat only for my hand to be hit by Kaguya. "Ow, what's that for?" asked me, rubbing my hand. "You must pray first before eating!" said her. "Hah, fine," said me. After that, we pray. Once it is done, Kaguya says, "Now let's eat!"

After we ate, Kaguya says to me, "Hey, how about I show you around here. After all you haven't come here in a long time and you're amnesiac, so it'll be good if you know your way around here, won't it?" asked her, smiling. "Um, fine by me," replied me. "Alright, how is it, Father? Can I show Kurogane-kun around the town?" asked Kaguya to Hidemoto. "Hm, alright, but you have to return here before dark, okay?" said Hidemoto. "Okay, I'll get ready first," said Kaguya, going to her room. "Shini, can you…," said Hidemoto. "Don't worry, Hidemoto-san. I'll keep her safe, trust me," said me smiling before he finishes his question. Hearing my answer, he smiles and says, "Okay, I'll entrust her to you," said him, grabbing my shoulder. "Now, I'll also get ready," said me, also going to my room.

After I got ready, I wait for Kaguya at the front part of the house. 'Girls, sure are taking time when preparing themselves, huh,' thought me. Then, there's a voice, "S-sorry, have you been waiting?" said Kaguya. She's wearing a white long-sleeved turtleneck underneath a white hoodless sweater and a long white skirt, while I wear black jeans, with plain black shirt underneath black pullover and black scarf. While anything about what she wears seems to be white, my clothes seems to be entirely black, even my clothes back in the wardrobe is only black with sometimes blue or white colored streaks and motives. "No, I'm also just finished," replied me, opening the door to outside. "Now, shall we?" asked me, smiling. "Alright," replied her. Then, we go outside.

"Have you memorized all of it, Kurogane-kun?" asked Kaguya. After she showed me around the town, we stopped at a local ice cream shop while reviewing what she has showed me. "So there's a police station, a bookstore, a shrine and other shops in the shopping region. Towards the hill is the school, Seitenshi Academy, the school that I'll attend while I'm here. There's also a forest on the hill at the town's border and a train station at the town center to go to the neighboring city, is that all?" recounted me. "W-wow, you've memorized all of the places. You really have a good memory, Kurogane-kun. Even I sometimes forget the way around here even though I've stayed here longer," said Kaguya amazed. "It's not a big deal," said me, smiling. 'Hm, I don't know. Maybe I do have a good memory. And I have an amnesia, so ironic,' thought me.

Suddenly, there's a cry somewhere along the road, "Help! He stole my purse!" A man, with a cap and holding a purse, running towards my direction. Suddenly, my head throb. 'Ugh, should I help her, or not. I don't know why, but, there's a voice inside me, saying that I should just ignore the plea and act like nothing happened. But, what should I do?' thought me, holding my head. But Kaguya, not seeing me holding my head, just step to I front of the thief's running direction. "Stop!" said her, lifting her hands to try to catch the thief. "Che," said the thief, pulling something outside of his pocket. Then suddenly, all things around me seem to become slower and I can see what the thief has pulled from his pocket, a knife. Seeing that he intends to attack Kaguya, suddenly the voice inside of me gone and my head getting clearer. 'He's going to attack her. I have to do something,' thought me. My instinct takes over, with everything still seems to be slower, I run towards Kaguya, pushing her from the thief's line. "Ah," said her. Lifting my left hand, I grab his right hand's wrist that is holding the knife and with my right hand, I grab his shirt. Then, using his own momentum to my advantage, I throw him to the street behind me, resulting in his grip on the knife loosen and the knife goes to somewhere on the street. After that, the time seems to return to normal.

The woman whose purse is stolen running towards us with a police, while I sit on the thief holding the stolen purse, pressing him so he can't run. "I think this might be your purse," said me while I giving the woman her purse back. "Thank you so much," said the woman. "I thank you to young man, for your help to catch this man. Now excuse me, but I have to bring this man to the station for questioning. I excuse myself," said the police officer, handcuffing the thief and bringing him to the police station.

"O-once again, thank you so much," said the woman. "D-don't think about it," said me embarrassed, scratching my head and looking elsewhere. "Eh, Kisaragai-sensei," said Kaguya suddenly. "Oh, Kaguya-chan," said the woman surprised, now recognizing Kaguya. "Hm, do you recognize her?" asked me. "Yes, she is a teacher on our school," said Kaguya. "Oh Kaguya-chan, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you before. By the way, who is this handsome young man? I never see him around here until now," said Kisaragi-sensei. "Oh, um, his name is Kurogane Shini. He is my father's acquaintance. At first, he's going to the church to meet my father as he's going to stay there during his time here. But he got into an accident and I found him beside the railroad. I helped bring him to the hospital. After that, I then know that he suffer from amnesia. Because he didn't know where to stay, I offered him to stay at the church temporarily. But then I knew that he's my father's acquaintance and that he is, actually, going to stay at the church. Kurogane-kun, introduce yourself," said Kaguya. "Oh, yes. Um, my name is Kurogane Shini. Nice to meet you," said me, holding out a hand. "My name is Kisaragi Seina, I'm Kaguya's teacher. Nice to meet you too," said Kisaragi-sensei, shaking my hand.

"Kaguya-chan, you said 'our school'. Is he going to our school?" asked Kisaragi-sensei. "Oh yes, during his stay here Kurogane-kun will attend the Seitenshi Academy," said Kaguya, smiling. "Hm, both of you live at the same house and go to the same school. I detect something. Kaguya-chan, have you finally decided your choice?" said Kisaragi-sensei, lowering her head towards Kaguya while putting her hands on her hip. "A-ah, no, no, no. I-it's not like that, Kisaragi-sensei," said Kaguya, stammering and blushing. "Hm, is it? Well, it's already dark. So I have to go back now. Kurogane-kun, take care of Kaguya-chan, alright. See you at school at Monday, you two," said Kisaragi-sensei while waving her hand, leaving for her home. "Oh, see you at school too, Sensei," said Kaguya, also waving while I just lifting my hand.

"Oh, we also have to go back now, Kurogane-kun. Let's go!" said her grabbing and pulling my hand. "Alright, alright," said me, following her. While walking with her, I thinking, 'What is that voice before? Well, just forget it, I'm sure it's nothing. Besides that, hah, she is a teacher, huh. I'm sure at Monday the news about me caught a thief will have spread out. Hah, such a way to start a semester.' Continuing walking, I can't help but looking forward to Monday, what kind of school life I will be living.

* * *

><p><em>How is it? good, bad, let me know. R&amp;R alright. May We Meet Again.<em>


End file.
